


I Could have Danced All Night

by Maevi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Musical References, Power Outage, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maevi/pseuds/Maevi
Summary: After the latest terror attack in London, Sherlock and Molly decide to take an evening to relax in each others presence.By dancing. During a convenient thunderstorm and power outage.Cause nothing says romance and comfort like candles and dancing at midnight.





	I Could have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually stole the idea from a prompt I saw a long time ago but can't for the life of me remember where or when, so if you're the brilliant soul who came up with it please tell me and I'll credit you!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own brain.
> 
> Also my heart and prayers go to those affected in London. It's a tragedy. Nothing less, and nothing more.

The pitter-patter of the rain echoed in through the open living room window, thunder rumbling in the distance, lightning brightning up the unusually dark sky. A power outage caused by the thunderstorm had knocked out most of London, leaving the sky an unusally pitch black. Big Ben chimed the midnight hour somewhere in the distance, a car horn or two joining in chorus.

Candles littered nearly every surface in the apartment belonging to a special pathologist. It gave the home a cozy feel, nearly romantic, bathing all things around them in a golden glow.  
A cat sat perched in the open window, tail flicking to and fro, staring out into the darkness. Behind it two humans, a tall one with curly hair and a small one with very long but straight hair, waltzing together to imaginery music. They circled the extent of the apartment; around the living room, into the kitchen, through the hallways, taking a short twirl into the bedrooms, then back again only to repeat the process.  
Occasionally the smaller one – Doctor Molly Hooper – would start humming on one show tune or other. The larger one – Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes – would then adapt the speed of their dancing and twirling to accompany the new rhythm.

They’d been at it since after the power had gone out and they’d covered all none-flammable surfaces in candles, to the good Doctor’s delight. They’d conveniently just finished their late meal of chinese takeaway and half a bottle of red wine as well, and so after opening several windows, one of which the cat Toby now sat in, to let in the rain soaked summer air, Sherlock snagged Molly round her waist and began the dance.

They’d danced for several hours now, taking occasional breaks and were now softly swaying, pressed tightly together.  
Molly had mostly been singing dance related songs, being fairly unversed in any type of classical music, and as Sherlock usually abhorred listening to anything but classical, she thought she’d take the opportunity to hum any song she wanted now that it was here.

“ _We’ve daaanced the whole night through_ ~” Molly sang softly, eyes still closed leaning against Sherlock’s chest as they swayed from side to side. She felt as Sherlock gazed at her inquisitively and lifted her head to gaze back, shaking her head a little as she did.

“Sorry. It’s from an old movie. You probably haven-“

“I know perfectly well it’s from Singing in the Rain Molly” She raised her eyebrows at that. Sherlock continued-

“You sang it wrong however, it’s _talked the whole night through_ , not _danced_. Besides, we’ve hardly been at it the whole night my dear, it’s only just past midnight” She must have looked particularly incredulous as Sherlock’s cheeks took on a rosy glow to accompany the gold surrounding them, his eyes looking away.

“Mummy is particularly fond the the classics, Singing in the Rain especially, and played them often in our youth” Sherlock mumbled, looking staunchly over her head, yet not breaking the rhythm of their swaying. Molly bursted out in delighted giggles, causing Sherlock to stiffen. Petting his arm in a soothing motion she apologized.

“I just didn’t expect it, you recognizing the song I mean, and after the horribleness of what happened in London today I guess the stress finally broke free.” She gave him another brilliant smile, him reciprocating with a small one, then leaned her head back against his chest.

“I’m glad you were at Baker Street all day today.” Sherlock stroked her back in comfort.

“As am I.” He’d originally planned to wander the city checking on his homeless network, but had been distracted by a slew of emails containing cases. Normally this wouldn’t distract him, however there had been so many that in a feat of childishness, which really wasn’t all that uncommon, he’d decided that he would solve all of them without leaving his chair. To up the ante he’d also decided to time himself, that way if in the future this ever happened again he could compete against himself.  
All in all, he was fairly pleased with the progress he’d made and had joined Molly after her shift at 22 to have a late dinner. It wasn’t until Molly had told him – as she’s had to perform the autopsy on some of the victims - that Sherlock was made aware of the occurrence, suddenly dubbly glad in his change of heart earlier that day. Thus the power going out gave fruit to the idea of a romantic evening in to ease the melancholy that had seeped in to his love’s frame.

And so they continued dancing- swaying around the apartment, soaking in eachothers company and presence as thye’d done all evening, the rain and thunder now their music.  
However, after several minutes of peace Molly began giggling again.

“Perhaps _I could’ve daaaanced all night_ is a better fit” she said whilst smiling. Sherlock hmm’d.

“Perhaps. However, we are still dancing, so not entirely accurate either.” With that Sherlock twirled them around a few times, causing Molly to giggle harder.  
“Fine, if you’re going to be so picky about it, you come up with something better!”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed in challenge, then he closed them, presumably to rifle through his mind palace for the perfect piece, Molly noted with continued amusement. The swaying slowed a fraction, but didn’t stop, and Molly happily took the lead whilst Sherlock was wandering away in his head.  
Soon though his eyes opened once more, his gaze much more heated as he opened his mouth to sing, pulling her impossibly closer.

“ _Heaven, I’m in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek_.” Sherlock’s voice rumbled as he sang, sending chills down her spine and moisture to her eyes.

“That was perfect” whispered Molly. Then mischief entered her gaze as she sent a wink his way.  
  
“Although we’re neither out nor dancing cheek to cheek.” Sherlock huffed good naturedly then lifted Molly into the air, causing her to shriek in surprise, and then proceeded to squash his cheek against hers as he twirled them around again.

“Alright! Alright!” Molly laughed. “You win!” She giggled as he set her back down, Sherlocks expression just as mischievous as hers had just been.

Going once again back to swaying, now barely even moving really, as exhaustion caught up with them, their dance turned into something more similar to a hug, only really moving their upper bodies.  
Molly sighed deeply, finally letting the rest of the tension from the day go, slowly falling asleepin Sherlock’s embrace.

“I love you” she mumbled into his shirt, the aubergine one she liked so much.

“I know” Molly only thwacked him on the arm for his cheek, although feeling a glow to match the candlelight for his use of the Star Wars reference, as they were some of her favorite movies.

“I love you too” he finally said after internally snickering.

“Quite right.” Sherlock only snorted at her reference retaliation. Molly slowly lifted her head and pecked a small kiss on his lovely lips, resulting in a small smile from the detective.

“It’s probably time to go to bed now isn’t it.” Sherlock nodded

“I do think that’s best.” He untangled himself from her grasp and began blowing out the candles as Molly then began to close all the windows, shooing Toby from the ledge in the kitchen that had been his throne the past couple of hours.

 

As they went through their nightly ablutions, preparing for bed, Sherlock ended up humming the song from My Fair Lady, to Molly's tired amusement. He probably could have danced all night, but going to sleep next to his pathologist would forever be infinitely sweeter.


End file.
